gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Bait
Wasted Busted Colombians exit their cars outside of the trap Colombians die outside the traps All the Yakuza are dead |reward = $35,000 |unlocks = Espresso-2-Go! |unlockedby = Grand Theft Aero |todo = Lure all three groups of the Colombian Cartel to the trap,}} Bait is a mission in Grand Theft Auto III given to protagonist Claude by Asuka Kasen from the Panlantic Construction Company construction site in Fort Staunton, Staunton Island, Liberty City. Mission Asuka, after having caught Miguel, at the construction site, is torturing him in order to get more information about Catalina's plans against Claude. She informs him of Catalina planting three death squads around Liberty City to kill Claude. He's forced to search Shoreside Vale for each of the death squads and lead them to a trap set by Asuka; a waiting group of well-armed Yakuza members. Each gang consists of four Colombian Cartel gang members driving in Sentinel's and they can be found at Pike Creek and Cedar Grove. Once all of them are killed, the mission is complete. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Locate the death squads and lead them into Asuka's trap. *If any of the Colombians exit the car outside of the trap area, then the mission will fail. Reward The reward for completing this mission is $35,000. The mission Espresso-2-Go! is also unlocked after completing this mission. Video Walkthroughs Gallery Bait_1.png|Asuka Kasen informing Claude of Catalina's plot to assassinate him. Bait_2.png|The scene of Asuka's trap for the Cartel hit squads in Pike Creek. Walkthrough Bait-GTAIII-SS1.jpg|Claude arrives at the Panlantic construction site to find Asuka torturing Miguel with a long stick by whipping him across the face with it. Bait-GTAIII-SS2.jpg|Asuka tells Claude that Miguel thinks she is too cruel, as well as just how much Catalina is scared of Claude after finding out he is still alive. Bait-GTAIII-SS3.jpg|Miguel revealed that Catalina has three death squads set up all across Shoreside Vale to hunt Claude down. Bait-GTAIII-SS4.jpg|Asuka tells Claude to act as bait and lure the death squads into a trap where her hitmen will be waiting for them. Bait-GTAIII-SS5.jpg|Claude running back to his vehicle. Bait-GTAIII-SS6.jpg|Claude travelling to Shoreside Vale. Bait-GTAIII-SS7.jpg|Claude nearing the first death squad checkpoint in Pike Creek. Bait-GTAIII-SS8.jpg|Claude luring the first death squad into the Yakuza trap. Bait-GTAIII-SS9.jpg|Claude and the Yakuza hitmen prepare to disable the first squad. Bait-GTAIII-SS10.jpg|The carnage of what is left of the first squad. Bait-GTAIII-SS11.jpg|Claude nearing the second death squad checkpoint near the tunnel east of Cochrane Dam. Bait-GTAIII-SS12.jpg|Claude luring the second death squad into the Yakuza trap. Bait-GTAIII-SS13.jpg|Claude and the Yakuza hitmen prepare to disable the second squad. Bait-GTAIII-SS14.jpg|The carnage of what is left of the second squad. Bait-GTAIII-SS15.jpg|Claude nearing the third and final death squad checkpoint in front of a mansion in Cedar Grove. Bait-GTAIII-SS16.jpg|Claude luring the final death squad into the Yakuza trap. Bait-GTAIII-SS17.jpg|Claude and the Yakuza disabling the final death squad. Bait-GTAIII-SS18.jpg|Mission passed. Trivia * The Sentinels driven by the Cartel squads are damage proof and tip proof, so they will take no damage from ramming and will not catch fire if flipped over. However, the special properties cannot be saved in the player's garage. The Sentinels are otherwise vulnerable to bullets, flames and explosions. * If a Cartel car is destroyed by any means necessary (including using a Cheat) before leading it to the ambush, the mission will fail, telling that the player failed to lead the death squads to the ambush. Navigation }}de:Der Köder (III) ru:Bait Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA III